Internet security includes computer security specifically related to the Internet. Internet security establishes rules and measures to use against attacks over the Internet, because the Internet represents an insecure channel for exchanging information leading to a high risk of intrusion or fraud, such as phishing, e.g., an attempt to acquire sensitive information by masquerading as a trustworthy entity in a communication over the Internet.